


An Afternoon Delight

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 HH Bingo [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Ron Weasley, Canon Compliant, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Flirting, Fluff, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Ron pays Hermione a visit on his lunchbreak.





	An Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to xxDustnight88 for looking this over. Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo Square O2- Ron Weasley.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this work.

“Knock, knock.”

Looking up, Hermione was surprised to see Ron standing in the doorway of her office. While they both worked for the Ministry, they worked on opposite ends and didn’t typically run into each other during the day. 

“Ron, hi,” she greeted him warmly.

“Hey, love.” He entered the office, closing the door behind him.

“What’s up?” she put her quill down, wanting to give Ron her full attention.

“Just wanted to swing by and say hi.” Ron grinned. “Lunch break and all.”

“Aren’t you hungry?” Hermione asked, looking at him curiously. She arched a brow in surprise as nothing usually came between Ron and food.

“Well, I’m hungry for something,” Ron said, his voice low and husky.

“Are you now?” Hermione asked, standing up and coming around to the front of her desk to stand in front of Ron. 

He saw the wild look in her eyes. His mouth quickly captured her lips in a kiss as he backed her towards the desk. She bumped against it, a moan slipping from her lips. Her hands went up to his chest, quickly undoing the buttons on his shirt. She moved quickly, sliding the shirt from his shoulders. Her fingers trailed over his chest, toying with the sparse red hairs on his chest. 

“Enough,” Ron growled. He grabbed her hips and lifted her upwards, placing her onto the desk. Hermione heard some of her things scatter, knowing it’d be a mess later.

“Ron, please,” she moaned, tangling her fingers into his red hair.

He roughly pushed her skirt up, revealing her lacy knickers. In one swift movement, he tugged them down and left them to hang on her ankle. His fingers slid up her thighs, slowly teasing her as she moaned. He traced her slit, closing his eyes when he felt how wet she was.

“I want you, Ron,” she said, looking to him lustfully. “Take off your pants.”

“I love when you tell me what to do,” Ron said. His hands went to his fly, quickly undoing his trousers and letting them fall to the floor. He quickly stepped out of them and moved towards her. Knowing she was wet and ready, he wasted no time burying himself to the hilt in her.

Hermione leant back against the desk, her legs in the air. Ron hooked his arms beneath her kneecaps, keeping legs upright.

“Sweet Merlin, Hermione, you’re so wet,” he panted, slowly pulling out before roughly pushing back in. She felt so wonderful around him.

“Ron, yes,” she hissed, her eyes closing in pleasure.

Ron responded by increasing his thrusts. As he moved inside her, Hermione felt herself growing closer and closer to climax. She gripped the edge of her desk, trying to brace herself.

It was a good thing she had thought to silence the room as they were both moaning loudly. Ron’s thrusts quickened with every passing second.

“Ron!” she cried out, coming with such a force that she saw stars. Her head fell back against the desk as she moved her hips quickly, meeting his thrusts with force.

Ron’s eyes closed, his hands tightening on her hips. “Fuck, Hermione,” he cried, coming with a shout. He thrust into her, enjoying the way her walls milked every last drop from his body. Utterly spent, he bent forward, lying on both her and the desk.

Hermione’s chest heaved. Her arms came up, wrapping around Ron’s neck. She peered at him, a sated grin on her face.

“Ron, that was wonderful and totally unexpected,” she said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I love you.”

He got off the desk and began to dress. “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he said, smirking. He watched as she hopped off the desk and adjusted her skirt. Bending down to pull up her knickers, she laughed.

“What?” he inquired.

Hermione shook her head. “It’s nothing. Did you really just want to come by to see how I was doing?”

“Yup,” Ron answered with a grin. “Well, I did have plans of seducing you.”

“Well, your plans were a success.” Hermione laughed, kissing him firmly. “You should run along before Harry realizes your missing well past your lunch break.”

“Meh, the perks of your best friend being your boss.” He kissed her tenderly. “I’ll see you tonight, love.”

“Can we stay in?” Hermione asked. “Maybe order some takeaway?” 

“Sounds perfect,” Ron said. He gave her one last kiss before dashing from her office.

Hermione turned around, her smile quickly turning into a frown when she saw the papers scattered about on her desk. With a soft groan, she started to clean up.


End file.
